


Most in this world

by SpoonDance



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, whathaveyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of wayhaught drabbles. </p><p>Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most in this world

“You should go to bed, Waves,” Nicole softly insisted.

They were currently sitting on the floor, legs crossed facing each other with their foreheads resting together. It was an odd position to have settled in but neither felt like moving away. They’d simply been talking and laughing gently, toying with fingers and sharing smiles as the night dimmed. And, though Nicole wasn’t sure how long they’d been sat there, they’d been silent for quite awhile and she felt Waverly’s weight press further and further into her.

“Not yet,” Waverly mumbled, hands letting go of hers to grip onto Nicole’s shirt and anchor herself there. “Not yet.”

Opening her eyes to see Waverly’s still closed but noting a tension at their corners, she hushed any further explanation, “Okay. Alright, I’ve got you.”

There was a pause and then Waverly was moving, her head nudging forward to press into Nicole’s shoulder as she shuffled forward into her lap, straddling her and hugging her arms to herself between them. Nicole smiled and felt the tug in her heart both warm and painful. Wrapping her arms about the girl, she held her tightly and as close as possible. She knew Waverly had needed this, to be close and connected after everything that had happened. She needed it too. But the part of her that ached for this herself also ached for Waverly, ached because of everything Waverly had gone through. Everything that had shaken and shattered bits of this brilliant girl in her arms.

But she was glad she could be there to help bring some stability, some calm. She was glad she was _trusted_ for this. Glad she was wanted and needed and that she was able to do this for her. She wasn’t sure she’d always be able to help or know how but this, she could do this. She could hold Waverly as she refused to go to bed. She could hold Waverly as she nuzzled into her neck and hummed sweetly every now and then. She could hold Waverly forever.

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly because I start writing and end up not knowing where I'm going with it but don't wanna leave them sitting collecting digital dust. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts?: http://ohsureyoudo.tumblr.com/


End file.
